


Broken Glass, Broken Man

by ForzaFerrari



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Good Theo Raeken, Horror, Implied M/M, M/M, Murder, READ THE DAMN RATING AND TAGS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, Yes he was still created by the Dread Doctors but he never worked for them, i'm sorry ya'll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:33:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27163903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForzaFerrari/pseuds/ForzaFerrari
Summary: Theo warned them.....
Relationships: Theo Raeken/Liam Dunbar (implied)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Broken Glass, Broken Man

"They're coming and you can't fight..."

Theo told them, the Dread Doctors were coming and Scott's Pack couldn't outmatch them. 

\--

"They're coming and you can't hide..."

Theo told them, the Dread Doctors were coming and Scott's Pack couldn't outsmart them.

\--

"They're coming and you can't run..."

Theo told them, the Dread Doctors were coming and Scott's Pack couldn't outrun them.

\--

"They're coming and you have to trust me, just this once...."

Theo told them, the Dread Doctors were coming and Theo was the only one who knew anything about them. He was manipulated into killing his sister, by them anyway. He knew what they were like. 

\--

"They're coming... They're coming... **THEY'RE COMING!** " 

Theo screamed, every night, every night he actually slept. 

\--

"They're here," Theo would whisper, as he rocked back and forth on the bed, still feeling the ghost touch of the Geneticist. Her cold metal gloves dragging against his body, as she drew where she would fuse wolf and coyote into him. Black dashed lines all over the skin of his shoulder, stomach, thighs, **everywhere**. 

\--

"They're here," Theo would whisper, as he curled into the corner of Liam's room, still feeling the phantom drag of the Surgeon's blade. The cold metal slicing his skin, over and into the lines left by the Geneticist. The cuts burned and blood danced across his skin, dark red tear tracks along his body, **everywhere**. 

\--

"They're here," Theo would scream as he locked himself in the bathroom, knees to his chest in the bathtub, still feeling the ghost pain of the Pathologist peeling his skin away. He could still feel the pain of his body trying to knit itself back together to no avail. He could still feel the Surgeon touch his exposed muscle and bone. He could still feel the Geneticist as she ran her fingers through his hair as only a mother would. He could still hear her say, "You are our pride and joy, Theo Raeken, our first success, our first _Chimera_."

\--

"Yes they are here, but I'll fight with you," Liam would say. I was ridiculous, they were holed up in a hospital elevator with the Dread Doctors in the hospital somewhere. Theo told them they couldn't fight, but Liam would, with him. 

\--

"Yes they are here, but I'll hide with you," Liam would say. It was stupid, the Nemeton couldn't hide them forever, but he felt safe pressed against Liam's chest. Theo told them they couldn't hide, but Liam would, with him. 

\--

"Yes they are here, but I'll run with you," Liam would say. It was exhilarating, they were running through the reserve and Theo felt free for a moment. Theo told them they couldn't run, but Liam would, with him. 

\-- 

But, every time he felt a rush of happiness, he'd be back on the table, strapped down. Something, a large needle perhaps, would be pulled out of his neck. The latches would be undone and he'd be thrown into a cage, again. But this time, the latches were undone but he wasn't thrown in a cage. This time, he was held upright by the Pathologist and he saw the Surgeon pull out his cane sword. He struggled weakly in the vice-like grip. "His condition is terminal," the Geneticist said as she smoothed his hair, one. last. time. He felt the sword go through his- no his sister's - heart, he spits up blood. It poured out of his mouth like a waterfall. His eyes flickered from blue to a glowing yellow. He was dropped, saw a bright light, and followed it to the end of his life. 

"Bring this Liam boy, I want him to see, The Chimera, for the useless piece of flesh he was," the Surgeon said. 

"I want to kill the boy," the Geneticist said. "I want to crush his beating heart in my palm after he sees that EVERYONE. IN. HIS. PACK. IS. DEAD!"

With that, Tara's heart in Theo's chest stuttered to a stop. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are really appreciated! Go ahead and interact in the comments, I try to respond to all of them!


End file.
